The present invention relates to an aid for putting on elastic stockings.
An elastic stocking or support stocking is a garment which also functions as a medical aid, because it fits so tight around the leg of the user that it exerts a relatively great elastic force on that leg. Exactly because of that great elastic force the user meets with problems when putting on the stocking. Generally, the user will first bring the stocking into a "rolled-up" condition, insert his foot into the insertion opening of the stocking and then unroll the stocking along his foot and along his leg. As a result, however, the stocking will generally not fit tight enough around the leg. In order yet to realize this, the user must pull the stocking tight, and this requires relatively much force, because the stocking must be pulled along the heel of the foot and the leg and thus undergoes relatively much friction.
The user meets with the greatest problem when the stocking must be moved over the heel, because then the circumference of the body is relatively large and the stocking must therefore be, so to speak, pulled open with the hands.
This problem is so serious in practice that it may occur that the user is not capable of putting on the stocking independently. In this connection it should be borne in mind that the category of persons needing elastic support stockings usually have less power in their hands and arms. In particular, the above problems are felt by people that are disabled and moreover need elastic support stockings: often elderly people.
In order to alleviate such problems, an aid has already been proposed which in general has the form of a double sock, and which is made of a material having a very low coefficient of friction. This known aid is described in, e.g., European patent 0 497 858. It operates as follows: Before the user puts on an elastic stocking, he first applies the sock-shaped aid around his foot. Subsequently, he puts on the stocking over the sock-shaped aid, which is done with little friction and is therefore relatively easy. The sock-shaped aid is finally removed by pulling away that sock-shaped aid from between the foot and the stocking, which also requires relatively little force, because the aid slides, on the one hand, along the stocking and, on the other hand, along itself.
This known sock-shaped aid, however, is only suitable for use with elastic stockings having an open toe portion, because that opening in the toe portion is utilized to remove the aid.